Dodger and Texas
by Jemmaxoxox
Summary: Dodger and Texas finally get together ! What I think should of happened after Silas escapes !


As I open my front door a pair of evil eyes met mine . They were the eyes that had haunted my nightmares since indias death . ! "hello texas ,remeber me ? "he said his icy breath hitting my face .Before I could scream he had grabbed me . One of his hands was over my mouth the other round my waist lifting back into my flat. He sat me on a chair and tied my hands behinf my back ! I looked into his eyes! "why are you doing this ? " I Said between sobs . "I'm doing this because you were the prize I never won , and I always win ''. " you won't get away with it , dodgers waiting for me in the dog and if I don't turn up he'll know somethings wrong" I said with an ounce of hope in my voice . He cocked his head to the side "don't worry my dear Texas it will all be over my then "

-  
Were was Texas I thought to myself ! I was waiting at the dog for her but she never turned up ! As I walked towards her flat I saw police all round the village ! "what's going on , why is there police everywhere ? "I asked D.I small . "silas has escaped and he's most likely to c..." before she had finished her sentence I had started to run ! Dread started seeping its way into my stomach . What if silas has Texas ! I ran to her flat ! I put my ear to her door . " DODGER HELP! "

-  
"DODGER HELP I screamed hopelessly before I felt a rope around my neck ! My lungs felt like they would burst ! Then " bang bang " the door. Fell ! The last thing I saw before I fell into unconciousness was dodger running at silas!

The door fell ,i saw silas with a rope around texas's neck . I ran towards him knocking him away from Texas ! Anger washed through me ! "you ... Will ... Never ... Touch ... Her ... Again .. " I said between punched until silas lay bloody and unconcious . I got my phone and rang the police. I turned my head. Texas was lying on the floor not moving . I rushed over to her tears starting to fall down my cheeks ! She can't be dead I thought " Texas Texas please wake up please wake up I need you to wake up !" I said between sobs "I can't lose you Tex , I love you plezz wake up , I love you so much plez you can't die" as I kissed her forehead her eyes started to flicker open ! Relief washed through me . "dodg did you what you just said " she said quietly . My heart quickened. " every word" I said breathlessly

He said he loves me I thought to my self and he means it . " I love you too" I whisper. Then people started rushing thorugh the door.

-  
THE NEXT DAY  
Texas had been asleep since she arrived at the hospital. Her words rushing through my head . What if she only said it because I save her . As I walked in the room a smile appeared on my face . I walked towards her bed and sat sat doen on the chair beside it . Grabbing her hand in both of mine. " so the ladies man dodger savage is in love with me is he "I looked up my smile stretching across my face. "yes he is " I said quietly to her . Her smile widened "well I guess I'm in love with you too " my heart filled . I slowly lent down and kissed her lips softly . I could of stayed like that forever but I pulled away . " I thought I was going to lose you " I said shakingly a tear threatining to fall . " but you didn't " she said wiping away the tear . Just then the door opened . I was Leanne . " am do you want me to get you anything from you flat or the shop love " I said . As she began to list off what she needed I couldn't help but think how lucky I was .

As I walked towards the shop after going to the flat to get her things I heard some one calling my name " dodge dodger ! " it was dad I turn round to him as he jooged over . " how are your , how is Texas " he said concern in his voice . " how am I " I began agrly the anger leaving my. Voice in ever word " my girlfriend was almost murdered last night how do you think I am " a look of pure shock appeared on his face " girlfriend " he said a smile crereping onto his lips . "has little dodg got himself a girlfriend . I could feel the heat rush to my face "yes I love her so don't try and make me dump " I said forcefully . " you lov love her, I won't do anything of the sort " he said shock appearing again on his face. " I have to go to the shop to get stuff for Texas ill talk to you later " I said before leaving

One Leanne had left to let me get some rest there was another knock on the door " come in " I said calmly the last people I though I would see walked in . Will ,Dirk ,Libby and Denise. Walked though the door . I jumped out of bed and rushed over to will " I'm sorry I'm so sorry , I know you didn't kill linsey. , I should of belived you , I just wanted someone to blame , I'm so sorry and I understand if you can't forgive me " I said running out of breath . " its ok I forgive you " " yeah love we all do " said Dirk relief spreading through me . "I'm so sorry I whispered into wills ear as I hugged him . There was another Knock at the door .

-  
When the door opened I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. My family was crowded in the room and Texas and Texas was huging will . " what's going on " I asked confused "you should be in bed resting " I said as I walked over to Texas leading her to her bed , sitting down on the chair beside it her hand in mine . "well we thought that we should come see Texas to see she was ok " said Dirk cautiously . " yeah were family. And we stick together and since Texas could be family one day we thought " said Libby , her sentence trailing off once she saw the colour of my cheeks . "thanks for coming " said Texas . Once they had all left I Bent down and kissed her lips softly but soon it became more passionit . As I looked into her eyes I knew she was the one for me . " I love you " she said " I love you too , so much " I said before kissing her again .

-  
Today Texas was going home . She was going to stay with savages Because her flat was part of the police investigation . "take it easy now babe " I said as I helped her out of the car . "dodge thanks for letting me stay here your didn't have to " "yes I did your my girlfriend and I can't let you sleep on the street now can I " I said laughing . We walked inside and put our bags on the couch . "why don't we go ly down its the only peace and quiet we will get once everyone is home " I led her to my room "make yourself at home babe " I said as we lay down on the bed . "thanks for letting me stay " she said with a grin on her face . "no problem , I love you " I said looking into her eyes . "I love you too " she whispered . We both fell  
asleep in each others arms .

-  
"awww they look so cute , their so in love , shall I take a picture " " click " I heard voice but didn't know were from . My eyes fluttered open. Standing round us was my family "Texas texad " I shook her . "what's going on " we both said as we sat up . "we just wanted to. See if you. Two got back ok " said Dirk hastily . "we did " I said a hint of annoyance In my voice " can you leave us alone so we can get up and ready " I finished "thanks for worrying about ius though " said Texas . I smiled at her warmly

As we walked out of my room hand in hand into the kitchen everyone In the room. Went silent . "am Texas and I are going to go for a walk " I said trying to make the situation less awkward . " yeah we thought we might is well since the weather is nice " Texas said awkwardly "thanks for letting me stay here it means a lot " she finished. "no problem love your as welcome as we are " Dirk said "well were off "I said steering Texas to the door

"So I was thinking " I said nervously "I never actually asked you an important question " I said as I started to blush . "what are you talking about dodge " sha asked me confusion in her voice . Spun around quickly "doyouwannabemygirlfriend"I said fastly "what ? You talkin to fast I coudnt understand " she said with a smirk on her face . "you know what I just said "I replied "don't make me ask you again " I whined. "ask what again " she said with the smirk growing wider on her face ." I love more than anything texas and I was hoping that maybe you would want to be my girlfriend " I asked more confidently "well ill have to think about it " she said as my heart plummeted. I turn away to leave before I felt her hand grab mine "dodger I was joking of course ill be you girlfriend "


End file.
